Tonneau covers are used to cover a storage well for a retractable roof. Tonneau covers are provided for aesthetic purposes and to improve aerodynamics.
One problem with manual tonneau covers is that they must be manually attached over the storage well for the retractable top. Manual tonneau covers take time to install, as a result, and many owners do not install the tonneau cover which adversely impacts aesthetics and aerodynamics of a vehicle.
Power tonneau systems are known that are either incorporated as part of the top stack or are secured to the retractable top storage well. In these types of systems, the tonneau cover pivots vertically upwardly to provide clearance for raising and lowering of the convertible top or retractable hardtop. This approach may require a complex linkage and careful coordination with the top stack operating mechanism. Including the tonneau as part of the top stack or as part of the storage well creates problems relating to storing the tonneau cover when it is not covering the storage well.
Another problem with prior art tonneau covers relates to restraining the tonneau cover when the tonneau cover is in its storage position, not covering the convertible top storage well. If the tonneau cover is not locked in place, it may vibrate and cause unwanted noise.
These and other problems are addressed by applicant's invention as summarized below.